peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 November 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-11-19 ; Comments *Intro: "Well, who's back on top of the First Division eh? Link to Division One table as it stood that evening. In tonight's programme we have a new session for you from the Mekons, their third for us. Four tracks from the Public Image Limited tin, rather a lot of requests I'm afraid. Debut single from the Beat - my voice is going again - we've got Madness, Cure, Crisis, Psychedelic Furs, Killing Joke, Gang of Four, Jam, Vapors, Wailers, the Martian Schoolgirls and a lot more besides." *'Metal Box' by Public Image Limited gets its first airplay. JP: "Very stark and very effective as well." *Peel had a busy weekend with two roadshow gigs, with lots of requests to read out as a consequence. He also picked up a cold on his travels. On Friday he had been in Guilford with The Beat and the Vapors, on Saturday in Liverpool (no bands mentioned), where he did the gig rather than go to the match (Liverpool v Spurs) on the basis that he didn't feel up to doing both. ("Being an honorable bloke, I missed the match and went and did the gig instead, which was a dreadful mistake, I think, all things being considered.") *Both sides of the Beat debut single are played. Peel says that he hadn't programmed the B-side into the show, but "old nobber Read in the other studio" wanted to hear it. *Peel is upset at losing his scarf over the weekend (presumed stolen). "It has great sentimental value. Went to the European Cup final at Wembley with me, that scarf." *Mentions feeling sad when playing the Little Feat track, as singer Lowell George had died just a few months earlier. Sessions *Mekons #3 First broadcast, recorded 1979-11-05. Tracklisting *'Files 1 2 & 3 start of show' *Stiff Little Fingers: '78 Revolutions Per Minute (7" b-side - Alternative Ulster) Rough Trade / Rigid Digits *Public Image Limited: Graveyard (3x12" LP - Metal Box) Virgin *Beat: Tears Of A Clown (7") 2 Tone *Beat: Rankin' Full Stop (7") 2 Tone :JP: "M. Read is very impressed with that and wants to borrow this copy of the record so he can play it in his programmes. And I shall certainly loan it to him, and anybody else who wants to play it as well." *Pink Military: Clown Town (12" - Blood & Lipstick) Eric's *Secret Affair: New Dance (LP - Glory Boys) I-Spy *Mekons: I Saw You Dance (Peel session) *Vapors: Prisoners (7") United Artists *Jam: Thick As Thieves (LP - Setting Sons) Polydor *Licks: 1970's (Were Made In Hong Kong) (7") Stortbeat *Martian Schoolgirls: Life In The 1980's (7") Red Planet *Little Feat: Kokomo (LP - Down On The Farm) Warner Bros. (tape flip File 1) *Public Image Limited: Careering (3x12" LP - Metal Box) Virgin *Lambrettas: Go Steady (7") Rocket *Mekons: Beetroot (Peel session) *Killing Joke: Turn To Red (10" single) Malicious Damage *Gang Of Four: Glass (LP - Entertainment) EMI *Neon Hearts: Regulations (single) Neon Hearts :Female voiced trail for the Festive 50. *Wailers: Rude Boy (LP - The Wailing Wailers) Greensleeves *Rude Kids: We Got Polar Bears On Our Streets (Chup-Chup) (LP - Safe Society) Polydor *Bash Street Kids: Come On Kids (single) Agenda *Public Image Limited: No Birds (3x12" LP - Metal Box) Virgin *Clarence "Gatemouth" Brown: You Got Money (LP - San Antonio Ballbuster) Charly *Mekons: After 6 (Peel session) *'File 1 cuts out towards the end of the above' *Psychedelic Furs: We Love You (7") Epic *Crisis: UK '79 (7") Ardkor *Neil Young & Crazy Horse: Sedan Delivery (LP - Live Rust) Reprise *Cure: Jumping Someone Else's Train (7") Fiction *Mekons: Watch The Film (Peel session) *Public Image Limited: Poptones (3x12" LP - Metal Box) Virgin *Madness: Swan Lake (LP - One Step Beyond...) Stiff *'Files 2 & 3 cut out at the end of the show, just before JP details the contents of following night's programme' File ;Name *1) 1979-11-19 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 *2) 1979-11-19 John Peel Radio 1 DB129+DB130.mp3 *3) 1979-11-19 Peel Show DB129 DB130 v2.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:31:12 *2) 02:00:59 *3) 01:59:25 ;Other *1) T177 of the 400 Box *2) Created from DB129 and DB130 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *3) Created from DB129 and DB130 of Derby Box, rerip digitised by SB ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?zznogl5kymm *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category: Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:400 Box Category:Derby Box